


My Totally Trash Crossover

by Ava_Rose



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, This is my stress free story, don't hurt me please, mentions of experimentation, tags will be updated as things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Rose/pseuds/Ava_Rose
Summary: I don't know how this happened. Read at your own risk, because I'm not too worried about continuity or keeping the characters true to their canon selves. This is a story that will be posted as I write it, and it's for me to de-stress.AKA I love Genesis and Kaiba, and got an idea while reading Dragonsilk's writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daydreamer's Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637805) by [DragonSilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk). 

“Absolutely not.” Kaiba was glaring at his brother, like that would make this whole situation disappear. Mokuba had been on the receiving end of countless similar looks, and simply brushed it off.

“Don’t act like I’m the bad guy here! If you had just gone to the damn meeting, I wouldn’t have had to tell you like this.”

“They want me to marry someone, and probably produce an heir,” The words in Kaiba’s mouth tasted foul, “Like we’re in some sort of European medieval royalty.”

“Pretty much,” Mokuba agreed, wincing internally. He knew his brother would never blame him for it, but he felt a twinge of guilt about his decision to remain simply vice president of the company. Maybe if he had agreed to take up the reigns…

“Stop that,” the older Kaiba snapped, “We both know this isn’t your fault. This is entirely in the hands of those morons, and would have happened anyway.”

  
  
  
  


Andrea closed the door to President Shinra’s office behind her, making an effort not to slam it in her frustration. The man had hired her as a biomedical engineer, but when she tried to assert herself and get her job done…

“Andrea, what happened?” That was Genesis, a SOLDIER, and one of the people she had been trying to help. 

“I am no longer a member of ShinRa. I have until the end of tomorrow to clear out my belongings and vacate the premises.” Speaking robotically, using exactly the words the fat geezer had thrown at her, these things helped keep her from breaking down in the middle of the hallway.

“You were fired?” The outrage in Genesis’ voice slammed into her self-control, shattering it, and a few tears escaped her. Ducking her head, hiding behind her long, auburn hair, Andrea slowly nodded. There was a moment of silence before one of Genesis’ arms wrapped around her shoulders, using his other hand to talk into his walkie-talkie, “Sephiroth? Yeah, I know you’re not technically on duty, but this is really important. Take over for me?” 

Sephiroth’s voice was grating between the static and his irritation, “Be there in five minutes.”

Genesis had to spend that time trying to keep Andrea from bolting. Sephiroth had pinned many of his hopes on her, and now he was the last person she wanted to see like this. She was very, very still when the stairwell door opened, a tall man with long, silver hair sweeping toward the duo.

“What happened?” Sephiroth asked, volume lowered to keep from intruding on the atmosphere.

“The bastard fired her,” Genesis hissed, grip tightening unconsciously. Andrea bit her lip to avoid whimpering. 

“Genesis, you need to relax. You’re crushing Andrea.” Despite his words, Sephiroth was tensing like he was preparing to tear his boss into shreds. With Andrea’s knowledge, she had to acknowledge that was a serious possibility for her friend.

And these men were her friends, despite Professor Hojo’s insistence on seeing them only as subjects. She had been an integral part of their later enhancements, and grown very close with them. Despite being younger than the youngest of the original SOLDIER trio by a good four years, she had earned their respect and established herself in their inner circle. Most of that was probably due to how she had made Mako infusions easier for the new recruits, to the point where even people who would have originally been turned from the program for high sensitivity to Mako could join.

That was how Zack and, very recently, Cloud had weaseled their way into their lives. The six of them had managed to build a solid friendship outside of ShinRa.

In the past month, however, Andrea had noticed Hojo working fervently on something new. After seeing a few of the notes and designs the scientist had left around, she became extremely concerned. It looked like he was trying to figure out how to enhance people beyond even SOLDIER levels, but the only possibilities were horrifying at best. When she brought her concerns to Sephiroth, hoping he might have some idea what to do, he was just as revolted. He could not think of any way the two of them could hope to bring Hojo’s activities to a stop on their own.

One thing had lead to another, and now Andrea was walking away from her confrontation with Shinra senior jobless and hopeless. She had no doubt disappointed her friend immensely, and felt the crushing weight of guilt in her chest.

“I apologize, Andrea. I had thought your status as one of ShinRa’s prodigies allowed you certain immunities, else I would have talked to him myself from the beginning,” Sephiroth turned away, probably to talk to Shinra, but Andrea grabbed at his hair. 

Now, had anyone else done that, they would have found themselves flying out the nearest window. As it was, Sephiroth gave Andrea a look that had her moving behind Genesis, unconsciously looking for protection. 

“Sorry, I just-,” Andrea paused, took a deep breath, and tried to put her thoughts in order, “Shinra already knows. He started the project. When I tried to tell him about the consequences, he started _ boasting _about how this “new initiative” would take ShinRa Inc. to the top. I don’t know what to do. They can’t go through with this, but I can’t stop them!”

“Andrea,” Sephiroth said, “This is what is going to happen. You are going to go home and rest the remainder of the day. I will have Zack and Cloud put your things together for you so that when you come back tomorrow, all you will have to do is grab your things and leave. After that, we can work on what to do next.”

His eyes were burning with rage, and despite knowing it wasn’t directed at her, Andrea could barely bring herself to nod under his icy glare. A fire of ice, how appropriate for her silver-haired friend.

“I’ll walk you down,” Genesis said quietly, placing a guiding hand on her back. The elevator ride down was silent, the SOLDIER refusing to let Andrea ride in the public one. Whether to save face for the company or to allow her some peace and quiet, she didn’t know. Either way, it allowed her the space she needed to decompress. There had been a pressure building behind her rib cage that she was fairly certain would not be pretty if burst in public. The elevator dinging startled her, and she hurried to wipe her tears while Genesis held the doors closed for her. 

“Are you ready?” The perfect security guard, sticking to his training. She nodded and the doors opened. There was the usual bustle of people in the front lobby, battering Andrea a bit more than she was ready to handle as they rushed wherever they were going. The journey across the room felt twice as long as usual.

When they reached to front doors, Genesis grabbed Andrea by the elbows and turned her to face him. The look on his face was wavering between a cheerful and tearful goodbye when he said, “I know this going to be hard for you, but please, please try not to worry too much. We will figure out how to stop the Science Department’s project, and we will help you settle into a new job, alright?” He chuckled at the look on her face, “You hadn’t even thought of that, have you?”

Andrea felt her cheeks burn and her gut twist, “Well, what could you do about it?”

“Between the five of us boys, we know more than a few names,” Genesis answered as he tugged her closer, “We’re practically mercenaries, remember?”

Andrea froze a little in surprise at the his touchiness. After a few failed attempts at being tactile with the boys much earlier in their friendship, Andrea had taken to respecting a personal bubble around each of them. Now Genesis was trying to properly hug her, and she couldn’t figure out how to respond.

After a few awkward moments, Genesis pulled back. Andrea immediately relaxed, only to jump a bit when he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Be safe, alright? We’ll all make some calls tonight and figure out how to fix this. You’ve done enough.”

“Doesn’t feel like enough,” Andrea whispered back. She would only be in the way if she tried to help now though. She forced herself to accept this as she tore herself away from Genesis, and walked away from what had been her life for six years now. She was useless in the current circumstances, no matter how much her heart hurt when she thought of what that project could do.

There was nothing she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a banging on the apartment door.

Andrea instinctively flinched as she was drawn to consciousness, before muffling a groan in her pillow and pulling the blanket over her head. Maybe if she ignored whoever it was, they would go away.

The pounding did eventually abate for a moment before returning more emphatically than ever.

“Oh, shut up, I’m coming!” It was probably one of the boys come to pick her up for her shift, despite her insistence that she was perfectly capable of managing public transportation. When was she supposed to go in again?

Her gut tried climbing up her throat while her heart and lungs attempted to drop. She had been fired yesterday. The only reason she had to go to Shinra Tower today was to grab her things.

Andrea held back a sniff as tears welled, then panic suddenly invaded. What if Shinra senior had decided she knew too much? What if he had sent someone to hurt her or kill her? Normally, she would have brushed off her own suspicions as having an overactive imagination, but with the things she knew now…

“Andrea, are you still breathing in there?” That was Cloud’s voice. Sweet little Cloud, who used overwhelm her with his hero worship, saying he never would have made it to SOLDIER without her. He was her friend now, and he was safe.

Andrea yanked the door open wide enough for him to slip in, before shutting it behind him. Her heart wasn’t slowing down, and she kept hold of the doorknob, scared to see how hard she was shaking.

“Andrea,” Cloud sighed behind her, “Is there anything I can help with?”

He didn’t ask if she was okay or anything equally stupid. Andrea couldn’t suppress the tiny sob bubbling in her throat. Her friends were the absolute best, and she had failed them. 

Her breath broke loudly as she shook her head. The tears were unrelenting, and she could feel Cloud mentally flailing as he gently rubbed her back. An image of him literally flailing and knocking into the walls of her small apartment popped to mind, and now she was giggling hysterically. Poor kid probably thought she was actually losing it. 

“Andrea,” he murmured once her breathing had settled into something close to regular, “Should we get going?”

“Yeah, I’m good now.” Bless Cloud’s quiet nature for letting her breakdown pass in peace. If Genesis, or God forbid Zack, had been here, she would have been questioned and pestered in an attempt to distract her. 

Cloud’s death trap was incredibly eye-catching in the middle of the parking lot, and Andrea couldn’t hold back an irritated sigh.

“You know, I could never figure out how these things came into being,” she grumbled, sliding onto the motorcycle behind Cloud, “I certainly never approved them.”

“Genesis started the idea, and he managed to get Sephiroth on board with it.” Cloud’s face was hidden by his helmet, but she could hear the smirk.

“You’re all crazy.” Was her last comment before they were off.

As much as Andrea hated the motorcycles, she couldn’t deny the thrill that settled low in her stomach when she was on one. It was like riding a roller coaster, except she could still function when they pulled into the company parking garage. 

A small problem occurred to Andrea as she pulled the helmet off her head, “Cloud!”

The young man paused on his way to the elevators, raising a single eyebrow the way he knew would make jealousy explode in her chest.

“I’m here to get my stuff, right? How am I going to get it home?”

Cloud shrugged, resuming his walk while Andrea hurried to catch up, “Genesis said he was taking care of it.”

That caused her to frown. Genesis was supposed to have the day shift today, and she couldn’t imagine it would take her more than an hour to get everything out.

They took one of the private elevators to her office floor, where Andrea kept her head down. She couldn’t look any of her previous co-workers in the eye right then. It was about half-way to her desk that she glanced at what she was wearing.

“_ Cloud! _” She whisper-shrieked, enraged that he would let her out of the house while still wearing her pajamas. He had probably rushed her on purpose! 

“Hey, Andrea,” Zack was sitting on the edge of her gutted desk, surrounded by boxes, “I like the outfit. A nice, “_ Eff you too_,” you know?”

“Uh-huh,” Andrea mumbled, forcing as much sarcasm into her voice as she could. Cloud was snickering off to her side, not at all deterred by the sharp looks she was giving him, “I hate you both so much.”

“No, you don’t!” Zack looked incredibly smug, “I’m the only reason you get to see Aerith, and Cloud’s the only way you get to see Tifa.”

“Fuck off,” she groaned, reaching for her first box, “I’m going to be deadweight, aren’t I?”

“Actually,” Cloud said quietly, “I have to get going now. Zack’s going to be your helper today.”

“And that’s Genesis saying he’s ready,” Zack said when his PHS pinged, “Let’s get rolling.”

While Andrea had never been considered weak, per se, she could only grab one of the heavy boxes at a time. Watching Zack handle three or four at a time with such ease was more than a little unsettling.

“You guys scare me sometimes,” Andrea huffed, doing her damnedest to get her box into the bed of the truck while Zack haphazardly tossed his load. Genesis had disappeared after greeting them.

“Well, you helped make us. Deal with it,” Zack gently lifted the box out of her arms to put it away, “We’ve only got to make one more load, huh? You really didn’t keep much stuff at work.”

“You wouldn’t either with a boss like Hojo.” Silence fell after that.

Genesis was waiting for them quietly, a couple of boxes in his arms. He was glaring at the wall, set in his brooding mood that would scare anyone else off. Andrea knew better.

“Hey, Gen. You don’t have to help you know.”

“I want to. It’s kind of sad watching you trail after the puppy when I could do better than both of you.” She choked back a whine, feeling Zack tremble next to her. She wasn’t sure if it was from amusement or indignation.

“Yes, yes. You’re one of three special snowflakes. Zack, can you grab the last boxes? I’m sore.” Andrea hadn’t been around for whatever had happened to Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. She didn’t want to know what went down for them to have turned out the way they did, especially after realizing just how far Shinra was willing to reach for his goals. Being able to sleep at night seemed preferable to satisfying a mild curiosity.

When the last boxes were loaded, Genesis tossed the keys to Zack before climbing in the backseat, very gently pulling Andrea with him. He ignored the seatbelts, curling up with her while her mind scrambled for an explanation.

“Your heart is racing, you know.” Genesis’ breath ran down her face from where he had his head on top of hers. Andrea hated that he could hear her body even over the rumble of the engine as Zack started driving back to her apartment.

“You’ve never been this touchy with me before. It’s weird.” He just held her a little tighter, running a hand over her back. 

“I’m not sure why. This is nice.” Maybe for him. Andrea had to distract herself before she exploded. 

“So why aren’t you going to work today?” She asked, twisting to look at him. His face was really close, and she could feel Zack’s worried stare through the rearview mirror. There was nothing to worry about though.

“Mmm, remember when Angeal left the company a couple years ago?” Of course she did, that had been one of the most heartbreaking things she’d gone through in her short life, “I’m doing the same thing.”

That panicked Andrea, “Because of me?”

“No, you silly narcissist,” Genesis chuckled, “I’ve known for a long time that ShinRa wasn’t clean, but what you’ve uncovered was the breaking point for me. I have to get out of there, even if that means leaving the young ones on damage control.”

Listening to Zack protest being called a young one, she let that sink in. Had she been the only one so unaware this whole time? Shinra was looking to make monsters and depending on how you looked at it…

Depending on how you looked at it, the original SOLDIER trio were also monsters. That might be why Zack was worried. Probably not.

"What are you going to do?" She asked Genesis, curious to see if he had any solid plan.

"You and I have an appointment at Kaiba Corp next week. I'll give you more details later."

"Both of us?"

"I just said details later. I'm sure you'd like to keep to yourself the next couple of days, get a chance to look through the boxes, figure out what you're going to keep, all that."

He was right. She knew she was going to turn into a hermit for a bit, but Kaiba Corp? Andrea had thought it crazy enough when Angeal snagged a job guarding that kind of insane artist the company often partnered with. They were interviewing for the actual company?

When Zack pulled up to the complex, Andrea wandered up to her apartment. After unlocking the door for the boys, she went to her room to flop back into her bed. Zack and Genesis could bring her stuff up. She wanted more sleep. 

Andrea woke up stiff, disoriented, and a little sweaty from the blankets she was tucked underneath. When she stumbled out of her room for a glass of water, she saw boxes piled neatly in the small space she had designated her living room. Andrea briefly wondered which one of them had tucked her in before her head started throbbing too much for her to ignore.

Her clock said it was past dinnertime, and Andrea wasn't feeling quite right, so she headed back to bed. Hopefully, she would be able to function normally tomorrow.

The next morning Andrea woke up with a laze she rarely allowed herself. There wasn't the panic she'd had the day before. Today she remembered that she was jobless, and she had several boxes of papers to go through. No time for wallowing.

The first couple of boxes she went through were mostly trash, just papers that held no meaning outside her cubicle. It was around lunchtime that she found _ the _box. Andrea only glanced at one of the folders before she was scrambling to call Zack. 

"_ Zack _!" She shrieked when he picked up, "What is this?"

"I'm at work right now," Zack said calmly, "But if you call Cloud, he should be free. Can you do that?"

"What am I supposed to with this box?"

"Can you work around it?"

"I guess so…" 

"I'll come over after work, alright? And I'll bring Aerith, too."

"Okay. Please don't forget."

"I won't. Go ahead and call Cloud. Maybe he can bring Tifa." Then he hung up.

Andrea was left with shaky breath, very pointedly not looking at the box. She didn't call Cloud right away. She needed to make herself lunch, and it could be a nice incentive for the younger couple. No one ever said no to her mac and cheese for whatever reason.

"Hey Cloud," Andrea choked out as nicely as she could, "Would you and Tifa like to come over for lunch? Yes, it is mac and cheese."

After Cloud confirmed they would be there as soon as possible, Andrea sat on her counter waiting. That box hadn’t ended up in her apartment on accident, if Zack’s reaction was anything to go by, but which of the boys were in on it?

Zack, of course, and Cloud, but what about Genesis and Sephiroth? It was possible Sephiroth hadn’t been part of the actual scheming, but if the other three were they would have at least told him. Andrea’s eyes went wide when she remembered what Genesis had said during the ride yesterday, and she was diving for her PHS again.

“Am I supposed to bring this thing with me to Kaiba Corp?” Andrea demanded. She had no doubt he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Yes,” he said cautiously, “But shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I’m unemployed, not injured!” Andrea snapped, “I felt better with something to do. At least until-”

“I’m sorry,” Genesis cut her off gently, “But we had one chance, and we used it.”

That caused her to deflate a little. They were trying to fix a catastrophe before it happened, but there was more to it than that, “How do you plan to keep Hojo from just doing it all again?”

“All you need to worry about is that I’ve got a plan,” Genesis reassured her, “I assume Zack and Cloud are coming over?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll be alright. Just breathe, got it?” With that he hung up.

Andrea groaned, dropping her PHS onto her couch. Her life had become hell, she was certain of it.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t want to do this,” Andrea told Genesis again, “Kaiba’s supposedly really scary.”

“Those are just leftover rumours from his wild young days,” the former SOLDIER said with a grin, refusing to move his arm from around her shoulders, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I could handle him.” 

Grumbling, Andrea was pretty much shoved into the Kaiba Corp. building and marched to the front desk. Genesis flashed a charming smile at the man working there, his pearl gray button-up and black slacks turning heads as he explained why they were there. The poor guy was red and trembling as he pulled out temporary passes. Genesis thanked him and marched up to the elevator bank.

“How do you do that?” Andrea asked him in a whisper. Genesis just shot her the same smile as they boarded a free elevator. Andrea felt herself blush and forced her small body into a corner, away from his intense eyes. He wasn’t just charming when he did that, he was…

Stupidly, horribly, awfully sexy. And he knew it.

“You might want to put that blush away.” Genesis had managed to lean far enough into her space to whisper that. Andrea squeaked, body automatically trying to scramble. He just laughed and moved away, watching to make sure she was somewhat calm and collected before they reached the top floor, “Are you ready for this?”

“I’ll be fine,” Andrea said firmly, looking at her reflection in the elevator wall in a pathetic attempt to convince herself.

“Good, we’re here.” Genesis stepped off the elevator, followed by a mildly dumbstruck Andrea. The elevator deposited them in a long hallway with one of the walls made entirely of glass. It gave an impressive, if stomach-turning view of Domino City.

_ Hopefully, my new home. _

“Hold up, so the elevator goes all the way to the CEO’s floor? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Not everyone is as paranoid as Shinra,” Genesis said calmly, walking with long even strides. Andrea recognized the almost blank look on his face as one of concentration, the sort he got before going into a situation he thought might be dangerous. Before she could think twice, both of Andrea’s hands shot out to wrap around Genesis’ much larger one. 

Genesis stopped dead, looking back with shock. 

“S-sorry, you just had that look on your face and I got nervous,” Andrea admitted. “Sorry.”

When she pulled her hand back, Genesis gave her a sad smile, “Normally, that would have been fine, but if Kaiba thinks we’re together that could cause problems.”

“I get it,” she promised, “I’ll be fine.”

The rest of the walk down the stupidly long hallway was quiet, Genesis calm and confident while Andrea trailed a bit meekly. Her mistake could have cost them a whole lot more than a bit of her pride, but it still smarted a bit.

There was another receptionist at the end of the hall, a woman this time. She quickly checked the passes before waving them in. Andrea had the distinct feeling this woman was very good at a fairly thankless job, and they would be best off not ticking her off.

Stepping through the door behind the woman revealed why the outside hallway was so long. It appeared that the rest of the floor had been cleared for the CEO’s office. The space almost seemed cavernous with none of the lights on, relying on the natural sunlight that had yet to reach Andrea and Genesis’ place by the door.

“Pretentious,” Andrea said before she could stop herself.

“I was a teen when I designed it,” a voice from the far end barely managed to make it’s way over to Andrea and Genesis, “You’ll have to excuse the waste of space.”

“And you still make visitors walk all the way to you,” Andrea called back, ignoring Genesis’ warning looks. The walk itself wasn’t actually that long, but it would feel absolutely terrible to someone dealing with nerves. Thankfully, Andrea had settled into exasperation, “And you leave those same visitors in the dark when they first walk in.”

“My younger self’s ideas weren’t bad,” the man waiting for them said, “Just pretentious, as you said.”

Andrea stayed back a beat, fully utilizing her first opportunity to properly study the famous Seto Kaiba. He was tall enough to look at home among her friends (except poor Cloud) with fairly broad shoulders. His hair was a simple brown, his eyes a rather intense blue for what she could only assume was a natural colour. Overall, nothing too spectacular, but something in the way he held himself set off warning bells in her head.

“Ms. Smith?” 

Startled out of her short analysis, Andrea was quick to grab Mr. Kaiba’s hand in the best business handshake she could manage under the circumstances. He didn’t smile, but she hadn’t really expected him to when he waved them to sit in front of the table he called a desk. 

“I was surprised when I received your call last week, Mr. Rhapsodos,” Kaiba said, turning his attention away from Andrea, “When you refused to explain what was happening, I grew concerned.”

Kaiba leaned forward, giving Genesis an intimidating look. Andrea found herself believing the rumours more and more every second, “Before we discuss anything else, I’ll need you to tell me the details regarding your departures from ShinRa. I am fairly certain the official story is a cover-up.”

“Correct. Even if Andrea and I had a relationship, neither of us would have been so stupid as to have allowed the company know.”

Genesis was grinning, probably amused at how ridiculous the idea of being with Andrea was, but the woman in question was lost.

“Is ShinRa saying they fired us because we were in a relationship?” Andrea asked, feeling sick. That could get in the way of future jobs, future relationships, even the way people on the street interacted with her. Genesis was a very public figure, and had plenty of fans that might attack her if they thought she wasn’t good enough.

“You didn’t know?” Kaiba asked, looking at Andrea like he thought she was missing a screw or two.

“You were barely mentioned,” Genesis reassured her, “ShinRa just used the timing as an excuse. They’re trying to paint me as a controlling, manipulative ass in retaliation to me just walking out.”

“Angeal wasn’t smeared like that.”

“No one would believe Shinra if they had tried.”

“That’s not the main point of our meeting, I hope,” Kaiba cut in, patience wearing thin.

“Of course not, sir,” Genesis agreed smoothly, “We came here today with the hope that you could help put a stop to one of Shinra’s current projects. And maybe provide the lovely young lady with a job.”

Kaiba’s eyes went narrow and one of his eyebrows was higher than the other, causing Andrea’s teeth to grind as she fought the urge to sink into her seat, “What do you mean, Rhapsodos?”

“We have the majority of the work that was already done in the car,” Genesis said, “If you could register it as your own intellectual property, that would place a large roadblock in front of Shinra. While they try to figure out how to get around that, lawmakers could start working on making that sort of thing illegal.” 

Kaiba was quiet, staring steadily at Genesis as he processed what was being asked of him. Genesis had no reaction to the intimidation attempt, waiting patiently for the young CEO to decide what he wanted.

“I’ll need to see what Shinra is planning before I decide. Go get the papers.”

“Fair enough,” Genesis assented, “Let’s go then-”

“I have things to discuss with Ms. Smith,” Kaiba’s eyes would allow for no argument, “She will be safe here.”

Genesis looked at Andrea to make sure she was alright, and she nodded him away. She wasn’t sure if she could handle Kaiba, but they had no real choice here.

“Ms. Smith,” Kaiba started when Genesis was out the door, but Andrea held up a finger to keep him quiet. If he really wanted to talk without the SOLDIER, it would be best to wait until he was at least in the elevator. Thankfully, Kaiba seemed to understand and, after a moment, checked with his secretary that Genesis was really gone.

“Andrea Smith, brilliant, young biomedical engineer of Shinra,” Kaiba sighed, looking her up and down, “Unfortunately for you, I have no position open for someone with your skills.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised, sir,” Andrea responded mildly, trying not to shift as intense blue burned into her body.

“I’m sure I could get you a job elsewhere, but this is a fair opportunity for me,” Kaiba continued, moving around his desk, “Marry me.”

“Excuse me?!” Andrea yelled. She hadn’t meant to lose control of her voice, but it was done now, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“I am fairly sure you understand the concept of give and take,” Kaiba said, his expression bordering on a glare, “I need a wife to get certain power-hungry idiots off my back. In return, I would be willing to put my full effort into supporting your plan. It would also allow me to hire Rhapsodos as your personal bodyguard. Turn down this offer and I will only participate enough to fulfill my moral obligations. You will be offered the most inconvenient job I can find and Rhapsodos will be left to fend for himself. Is that clear enough?”

“Yes sir,” Andrea breathed, heart pumping hard in her ribcage. Kaiba was being dead serious, and she only had until Genesis came back to make a decision. There was no way he would approve. 

“What does putting your full effort in mean?” Andrea wasn’t too fussed about the marriage aspect now that the shock had worn off, but she had to know if it would be worth it.

“I can convince government wheels to spin faster, but it would mostly be me bringing down ShinRa,” Kaiba said with a shrug. Because apparently bringing down a corporation was just a whatever thing.

“I think there might be a better solution than destroying the whole company, but that’s a discussion for another time,” Andrea sighed through her nose, “So, in return for me being your trophy wife, you’ll take care of this whole thing.”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

Andrea stood, hoping she wasn’t about to make the biggest mistake of her life, “It’s a deal.”

Kaiba reached forward to shake her hand again, and this time she didn’t bother with etiquette. Her hand flopped back to her side like a dead fish when he let go, her body manifesting her shock as best it could.

“What in the world did I miss?” Genesis said from the back of the room. Andrea spun, feeling a little guilty. The red head was standing by the door, not moving. The sun was still too high in the sky to reach him, so his eyes were full-on glowing as he glared at Kaiba.

“Ms. Smith and I have come to an agreement on how we’ll be handling her part of this deal,” Kaiba said, “Now, I’m sure she would be willing to wait in the hallway while we discuss things.”

Andrea nodded slowly, watching Genesis’ eyes tracking Kaiba’s every move. She was not going to get in the middle of whatever this was. Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope.

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Andrea said, gently tripping her way toward Genesis. He caught her around the middle before she could slip away.

“He didn’t pressure you into anything, did he?” he murmured, still looking ominously back at the other man.

_ Define “pressure.” _

“He gave me options and I picked the one that made the most sense,” she said, trying not to squirm. He was holding her too close, his eyes turning to lock with hers.

“If you’re sure,” he said slowly. As his hand dropped, his fingertips dragged over her hip. Andrea gasped and pulled away, darting out the door before her face could get too red.

What was that? Andrea wasn’t stupid, but Genesis never behaved like this. At least, not with her. She had heard rumours around Shinra, but never really believed them.

“Ms. Smith, are you alright?” the secretary asked, seeming very concerned. Andrea jumped, stuttered out a reassurance, and practically ran to sit in the waiting area. Now, she was not only getting flustered, she was incredibly embarrassed. Andrea let out a tiny groan, visualizing herself curling into a tiny ball on the chair. She wished she could do just that. 

“Ms. Smith, would you like water or something?”

“No, I’m fine! Sorry to worry you,” Andrea laughed, waving her hands in front of her. Before either of the women could do anything more, loud voices came from behind the door.

“Oh my gosh!” Andrea was rooted to her seat, “What’s going on?”

“Mmm, nothing unusual,” the secretary hummed, “It actually sounds like Kaiba likes Mr. Rhapsodos.”

“Are you kidding?” Andrea asked, trying to find the courage to get up. Their voices were so angry though.

“ANDREA!” Genesis burst through the door, eyes quick to lock onto her, “Please tell me he’s lying!”

“Um,” Andrea was alarmed, “I would need to know what he said before I confirm or deny anything…”

”YOU DID! SONUVA-” Genesis turned back to the room, the door slamming behind him.

The secretary turned back to her work like this was a normal thing, leaving Andrea completely flabbergasted.

_ Maybe that is normal...Kaiba’s known for pissing people off. _

Andrea sat in an awkward silence, waiting for Kaiba and Genesis to finish talking. Even though they weren’t really talking. Oh well.

An hour later and Andrea was drifting, despite her stress. Genesis walked out much quieter than earlier.

“Did we scare her too much?” Genesis asked, leaning against the secretary’s desk. His eyes watched the rise and fall of Andrea’s chest.

“Oh, she was worried, but she’ll be fine.”

Genesis quietly prowled over to Andrea, not wanting to startle her and end up being slapped, “Andrea, time to wake up.”

Andrea’s eyelids fluttered, but she didn’t move. Genesis tried not to picture himself swinging her over his shoulder so he could just march away. Andrea would not be appreciative of that. Instead, he gently rubbed her arms while gently saying her name.

It took a few minutes, but she did eventually open her eyes before squeezing them shut again to stretch, “Gen?”

She had never used a nickname for him before. His heart skipped a beat or ten, but he forced a pleasant smile, “Morning, Sleeping Beauty. I’m done talking to Kaiba. Did you want to grab some lunch?” 

“Sounds good,” she slurred, looking like she desperately wanted to snuggle back into the uncomfortable chair. Genesis grabbed her elbows to gently pull her to her feet, chuckling when she attached herself to his side in a quest for warmth. They slowly made their way to the elevators.

“Gen?” Andrea asked, sounding a little more alert, “Are you mad at me?”

“Of course not,” he reassured her. It wasn’t a lie either. He couldn’t even say he blamed Kaiba very much. He was pissed at himself for letting Andrea fend for herself. Kaiba was only a year younger than himself, putting him five years older than Andrea’s twenty-two. The CEO had been dealing with the cut-throat business life from a ridiculously young age, and Andrea had been shielded from the worst of the world since ShinRa took her in at sixteen. It must’ve been so easy for him to take advantage of the fairly naive, pure-hearted young woman, and Genesis was the one who let it happen.

“I think you’re more upset about this whole thing than I am,” Andrea observed quietly. Genesis didn’t respond, moving to press the call button on all the elevators. Andrea bet to herself that the one second from the right would be up first, “In my mind, it’s a small price to pay for everything he was offering.”

Genesis glared at the elevator he was standing in front of, furthest to the left. Andrea was briefly worried he was going to crack a tooth with how hard he was clenching his teeth before he huffed, “Make sure you get everything in writing before signing your contract.”

The elevator between each of their chosen ones dinged softly as it opened, revealing absolutely no one. Andrea smiled and grabbed Genesis’ hand as they met inside, “Don’t worry, I’m not a complete moron.”

Genesis just rested his head on hers, where she couldn’t see the forlorn expression he was having a hard time getting rid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea is indeed an utter moron, but by no fault of her own. She's just got no people skills.


End file.
